


Contacto

by Laurelin_94



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Holding Hands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Una corta despedida, pocos segundos, un simple apretón de manos: nada fuera de lo común, en un caballero dispuesto a ayudar a una dama. No obstante, William deseaba que Elizabeth no subiera tan rápido a su carruaje. Quería seguir tomando su mano, observarla todo el tiempo posible. Su mano rebelde se resistía a soltarla, al igual que su orgulloso corazón...
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Contacto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Jane Austen. Este fic va dedicado para @Videl2206.**

* * *

William sintió el tiempo detenerse. Sólo era algo simple como coger su mano; pero a la vez, tal acción cobró trascendencia. No se trataba de cualquiera.

Cinco, quizás siete segundos. Un ligero apretón de sus dedos con los de la joven e intrépida Elizabeth Bennet. Su calor suave y abrasador al mismo tiempo, con el poder suficiente para obligarlo a contraer su mandíbula. Su pulgar osado, que se deslizaba por los nudillos de la muchacha, fue capaz de hacerla voltear con una expresión confundida.

El señor Darcy no reparaba en aquel acto, aunque por dentro sentía estallar su espíritu en una y mil emociones jamás previstas. Debía detenerse… ¡no! ¡Era algo inocente!

Trató de reprimir algún gesto inoportuno, imaginando el escándalo que haría Lady Catherine, tras contemplarlo en semejante _bajeza_ … ¡pero si él estaba en las nubes!

¿Qué más podía pedir? La oportunidad de asir la mano de Lizzy para que subiera a su carruaje, era única e _imposible_ de repetir una segunda vez. El eterno instante más hermoso de su vida llegó a su fin, cuando la dama ocupó su asiento y ambos se soltaron.

«Elizabeth», susurró para sí. William perdió sus alas. La estrepitosa caída se reveló en su desconcierto: ¿y ahora qué?

Se había despedido, reiterar un «Hasta luego» carecía de sentido. No era muy bueno cruzando palabras, mucho menos con ella. La admiraba y renegaba de su actitud _poco normal_ y _desafiante_ : ¿por qué una mujer tan rara tuvo que cautivarlo de ese modo?

En su deseo de responder dicha duda, sus pies ya emprendían media vuelta hacia Netherfield Park, dejando que Elizabeth siguiera su rumbo a casa, junto con su familia.

Su mano era tan delicada; y la suya permanecía rígida, como en el inicio: ¡jamás la sintió tan tensa y fría! Un _chispazo_ lo obligó a acelerar su paso, mientras extendía sus dedos al máximo. Quizás un buen trago de vino lo ayudaría a relajarse.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Después de un tiempo, vuelvo a publicar para el fandom de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , uno de mis libros y películas favoritas últimamente :’’)

De verdad, he tenido muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre Elizabeth y nuestro amado Fitzwilliam Darcy <3 pero no sabía cómo empezar XD así que se me ocurrió redactar qué podía pasar por la cabeza de Darcy en el momento que tomó la mano de Lizzy (conste, esta parte es de la película del 2005, pero igual cuenta *-*). **Videl** , te dedico este pequeño escrito, por todas las veces que me has apoyado en Wattpad: mi más sincera gratitud hacia ti, me alegra tener una fiel lectora :’)

¡Ojalá les guste muchísimo y gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, saludos! :D


End file.
